


The Echo's Subpoena

by RonniRotten



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: Roman is an adult trying to achieve his dreams, and not quite reaching his goals. On an impulse he goes o a one-night adventure with his bff Remy, only to stumble upon renewed hope and a chance at love.





	1. Introduction

Roman was exhausted. He was beyond exhausted. He chewed on his pen for comfort, staring at a computer screen with a blank document open. He had to write, the submission deadline was drawing nearer and nearer, and the check from the monthly-issue fantasy magazine was the only thing keeping him from living off dollar store canned food.

His job, a low level backroom position at Best Buy, didn't pay enough. He wasn't getting as many hours now. He needed to write, maybe even for a second magazine, to get by with rent and student loans. But writer's block was killing him. If he couldn't write a short story, he was not going to be able to finish his novel and the series he had planned since he was a kid. Dreams were just unrealistic and he would be stuck in his rut forever!

He tossed the useless pen aside and shut his computer, what good was straining his eyes over nothing? There was no good to come from staying awake while running on empty. What he needed was some fresh air. He needed to get out of his small, empty apartment.

Getting up from his seat at the table, Roman patted his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and keys. He was wide awake and sore, why waste time laying on the couch when his youth was being stripped away like a banana peel? He needed a change, a break, a chance to let the romantic in him thrive. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair, it was a warm varsity track jacket from his college football team. The games, the practices, the theatre, his course work; it was a miracle he slept at all back then!

Then he pulled his phone from the pocket and checked the time. Three in the morning? Fantastic. He was so glad he didn't have to work the next day! Roman decided there and then he needed to have an adventure. Nothing too crazy but something to prove his life wasn't a waste. It was out the door, locking up of course, and into the world. The town would be ready for him or it would make way!

He took the stairs two at a time and went out the back into the cool air. There was only one place to go, the diner where his best friend worked. It wasn't a far walk but it he would probably arrive just as Remy clocked out. He sent a quick text and set off.

The street lights made the dark, quiet streets almost magical. Not a soul to be seen or a sound to be heard. Roman strangely found it enchanting, like an abandoned ruin under the stars. There wasn't a cloud in the sky either. The buildings lining the street didn't have more than four or five floors, and the only obvious oasis of light stood in the distance. The mixed neon glowing in reds and blues and greens signaled the 24-hour convenience store and his goal.

Roman ran a hand through his wavy hair once he reached the diner–Remy would pretend not to know him if he looked a mess. Luckily the glass door was a perfect mirror, and after a quick adjustment, Roman went inside the chrome-plated monstrosity, making sure to draw attention to himself with a grand entrance.

“Good evening fellow insomniacs!” Roman cheered and glanced around. The booths along the walls were empty, save for one. Remy was relaxing with his feet on the table, ready to leave, with a green tea in his hand. He looked a little annoyed, but in good spirits.

“Hey girl!” he called from his seat, “You wanna hit the town?”

“Of course! You got my text!” Roman laughed. He ignored the glares from the kitchen and crossed his arms proudly. They could handle his volume for a few minutes.

“Then I have a treat for you, babe!” Remy laughed and got to his feet, “My boo and his band are playing out on top of the movie theater.”

“A concert? It's been too long!” Roman gasped and held a hand to his chest, “I had no idea Logan was in a band!”

“Oh honey, he's a math boy, why wouldn't he be? The best drummer in the state. And girl, can he hit that snare! It brings all the lonely boys to him in flocks! You might be able to help one or two deal with the disappointment, since you say you don't disappoint.”

“A one-night stand? That's not my style.”

“Oh no, honey, you just need to meet people, romance and then some can wait.”

“Well then, what are we waiting for? It's almost 3:30 and I want to live it up!”

“Yas queen!” Remy cheered, thrusting his tea in the air. He came up to Roman and grabbed his hand. It was time to drag the busy bee to the party of the week!


	2. The Taste of Ink

On the roof of the movie theater, Roman never felt more out of place. Remy was busy fawning over his little drummer boy while the rest of the band did a final sound check. It was amazing that they could get their equipment up there and have space to perform. That left Roman sitting on the edge, wishing he just stayed in.

“Hey!” a deep monotone voice called him from his internal debate. He looked up and nearly died from a sudden rush of gay panic. One of the guitarists was nearing him with concern etched onto his pallid face. The purple streak in his bangs covered one of his deep brown eyes, lined with thick black makeup. His pout was at once adorable and alluring, and his furrowed brows were sharp and expressive despite his nonchalant attitude. Not to mention his ensemble, it was basic punk, but he made it look good.

“You alright?” he asked, “You’re getting close to the edge.”

“Me?” Roman played dumb, he was merely occupying space that wasn’t in the way.

“Do you see anyone else here?”

“Besides the puffball and scarface swapping spit, Remy, and Logan? I suppose not.”

“They’re what!?—No, no that can wait. You haven’t answered my question.”

“I’m not in any danger if that’s your concern.” Roman shrugged. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to open up to this stranger, but he wanted to vent a little. Perhaps if he was asked the right questions, maybe he would let something slip.

“That’s one of them. You kinda look like a hot mess.”

“Thank you,” Roman jeered, “I know my own beauty, but compliments are always welcome.” Guitar guy scowled and shook his head.

“Focus on the mess part for now.”

“It’s just life. You know, the daily grind.”

“You sure that’s it?”

“You are asking a lot of personal questions about a complete stranger.”

“It’s the middle of the night, you’re moping on the edge of a roof, I think I’m asking the right amount of questions, Prince Charming.”

“Actually I go by Roman, but I like that nickname. What do I get to call you?”

“Virgil, or Virge.” the guitarist shrugged, “And you can at least tell me why the Sandman brought you here if you’re so tired.” He sat next to Roman and checked the time on his phone. He had a few minutes to spare.

“I needed to get out, live life while I can, take charge of my youth, do something memorable.” Roman answered, not daring to look at Virgil too long. He might go blind from the dazzling little smirk that lit up his face.

“Then look over your shoulder. The view at this hour is really something, Princey.” Virgil hummed as if he held the secret to life itself. Roman raised an eyebrow at him before glancing back. And he understood completely.

The theatre was on top of a hill, overlooking the town. The faint lights in the distance glowed with a warmth that made him long for tranquility. He could see a small crowd at the foot of the hill waiting for the show with their phones out, expecting a ballad of sorts. But what took his breath away were the stars twinkling in the still night sky. They were so distant, yet so closely mirrored on the ground. He was there, staring down at living poetry.

“It’s like having power over the things that control you.” Virgil mused, “It reminds you that you still have a shot at doing something they’ll love as much as you.”

“Poetic for someone in a cover band.”

“The band is for fun, I do more than play old music.”

“Oh? I wouldn’t mind hearing more.” Roman cooed. The panic was gone and he was back in his element. Virgil snickered and shook his head,

“Maybe later, it’s call time. I’d suggest either joining the crowd or getting some ear plugs.”

“Do you have any to spare?” Roman cooed, fluttering his eyelashes, just to tease. Virgil pulled an unopened bag of ear plugs from his pocket and tossed it to him with a coy grin.

“Glad to see we'll have a star gracing our humble stage”. Virge commented before getting up and joining the rest of the band. And then Remy plopped down next to him wearing an impish grin.

“Looks like someone’s thawing the ice queer's heart!” he teased. Roman rolled his eyes and elbowed him.

“He's too hot to be made of ice!”

“Babe, ya boi is cold. Sarcastic. Guarded. He's the only single in the band for a reason.”

“Single? Him? That’s hard to believe” Roman mused, opening the plastic and inserting one of the plugs. It was good to know his flirting wouldn't be a huge problem, it came naturally and he never realized he was doing it with friends. And that's what he wanted to be with Virge, friends unless there was a _mutual_ spark.

“Yeah it's been a real problem, girl. You should fix it.”  Remy snickered and put in his own ear plugs. Roman scoffed and inserted the other plug. He didn't have time for a relationship, though he yearned for a romantic companion from the bottom of his soul, a meaningful one that would last. If Remy's idea of living it up, by setting him up, it was a flawed plan.

“Good morning night owls!” Virgil's voice resonated from the amps like thunder clapping in a storm. There was a raw energy behind his words that took over his entire being, transforming the soft-spoken, cool guitarist into an expressive, loud rockstar. The crowd below mirrored his energy, cheering and hollering in anticipation.

Virgil chuckled and shouted into the mic, “We are the Echo's Subpoena and it's time to break the sound ordinance in two!” The screeching of support brought a shy smile to his lips, a smile that stabbed Roman in the chest.

“And this first song goes out to all the faceless kids who're trying to be their own damn people!” he said, sparing Roman a quick glance. Oh no.

He snapped his fingers to set a tempo and the soft guitarist came up next to him with a dopey grin. Then the bassist and soft guitarist jumped into a rhythm from an old, familiar song. And Virge opened his mouth again:

“Is it worth it can you even hear me? Standing with your spotlight on me!”

“Not enough to feed the hungry! I'm tired and I felt it for a while now!” Softie sang with enough raw frustration to startle Roman. He was intrigued. And then Logan joined in on drums. The performance was going well so far.

“In this sea of lonely”

“The taste of ink is getting old it's—”

“Four o’clock in the fuckin morning!” Virge sang, probably to spare the puffball. Roman stole a glance at Remy's phone and nearly shit himself—4 am on the dot. Perfect timing.

“Each day gets more and more like the last day!” Softie sang, for the last time as more than backing vocals.

Roman was hardly paying attention to the lyrics. His eyes were locked on Virgil. One hand was on the mic stand while the other restlessly waited on his own guitar. He was completely engrossed in the song, eyes shut serenely, a smirk on his lips, both juxtaposing the roughness in his voice and the frustration in the lyrics. Could one one man really be such an alluring enigma?

“Being half dead wasn't what I planned to be. Now I'm ready to be free!” the words hit Roman like a truck. And then that itchy hand got its wish, and a second guitar joined in. The joy that lit up Virgil's face was blinding.

“So here I am, it's in my hands. And I'll savor every moment of this!” he shot a knowing glance at Roman and continued,

“So here I am, alive at last. And I'll savor every moment of this!” he finished the line with a wink that turned Roman's face red. And the color didn't face as Virge repeated those lines.

“Won’t you think I'm pretty when I'm standing top the bright lit city?” The not-so-soft Softie took over, leaving Virgil to handle the rhythm guitar, though Roman was unsure as to why they switched like that.

“And I'll take your hand and pick you up. And keep you there so you can—” Puffball went from smooth singing to a rough screech, “—see!” That explained everything.

“As long as you're alive and care, I promise I will take you there!” Virge sang, cutting off any more potential screams, “We'll drink and dance the night away,’

“We'll drink and dance the night away,” Puffball sang with him and grinned impishly as they continued;

“Tonight!” they were crowding the mic, holding that note as if it were a contest to see who would last the longest. Finally the second guitar came back, full force. A smile that split his face appeared as Virge gave in and took a deep breath.

Words meant nothing again, at least for Roman the hopeless romantic. The life that took over the lead singer was hypnotically enchanting. They way his fingers glided effortlessly over the instrument, the tiny jumps that kept his hype up, each tilt and turn of his head as he took control of the mic—Virgil was going to be the death of Roman. Remy could tell, even with the crowd cheering.

And then something unexpected happened. The bridge started, meaning Puffball was the only one playing the guitar. Virgil grabbed the mic from the stand and approached Roman and Remy, offering a hand to the former. Roman didn't know what took over him, but he took it and got up.

“Here I am.” he sang the backing vocals softly and guided Roman to look down at the crowd. The majority had their phones out, swaying with the slower rhythm, like a sea of stars more wonderful than in the sky. All this because four guys decided to play old emo music on a rooftop. If they could do this, he could write a novel and touch a few souls—he had an idea for a new set of short stories!

“As long as you're alive, here I am.” Virgil's gentle voice caught him off guard, he looked over and caught the singer smiling both warmly and smugly at the same time.

“I promise I will take you there.” he sang as if he were talking directly to Roman. Ro smiled back coyly and returned to his seat, thinking he was being hard-to-get. Virge didn't seem fazed. He went back to the mic stand and put it back, making sure not to miss a lyric. The puffball was smirking at him like an older brother who just found out his sibling had a crush.

Virgil flushed and ignored him in favor of picking up the riff so the other could take over vocals for the next verse. It wasn't as if he were trying to keep his voice from cracking or shaking after that stunt. Nope!

He was surprised at how much control he had in the moment. Not one wrong note, perfect timing, and he was able to sing the rest without any issues. He could feel four pairs of eyes boring into him, he changed the order on a whim and there would be repercussions later. All to show a handsome stranger something amazing.

“Thank you!” Virgil shouted after the last note faded out. An eruption that shook the foundation of the building burst forth from the crowd. He was back in his element. Good. Roman had to admire him while he performed.

“Let's hear it for Papa Bear!” he said, earning a rush of cheers. Puffball smiled sheepishly and lightly shoved Virgil away from the mic.

“And give it up for Stormcloud! What a voice!” Papa Bear cheered, and then the audience followed his example.

“This next one is dedicated to my little Viper, and to anyone in love with the person your parents warned you about. 'Sugar, We’re Going Down!’” The drums picked up again. And the show went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**May 22, 2019:** So I admit I had no intention of writing past this point when I started and I just cannot come up with a decent chapter 3 or anything else. Sorry if you were expecting more. I just wanted to write a oneshot based off a emo song and I failed at that...oh well._


End file.
